All In The Family
by riverdalebabe2017
Summary: Growing up isn't easy, especially when your father is a former criminal. CoLe Week Day 1-Growing Up


**Hey there everyone, welcome to the first day of CoLe Week that I created with help from Mystery Flower 101. Here is the first one-shot for Day 1, enjoy =D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does =D**

 **Summary:Growing up isn't easy especially when your father happens to be a former criminal. CoLe Week Day 1-Growing Up**

* * *

"Ryuu-chan, time to get up," a melodious female voice called out from behind the bedroom door of her son. Said person moaned from beneath his covers and croaked

"Mama, do I have to? It's like eight in the morning."

"Yes Ryuu-chan. You don't want to miss your father coming back from his mission do you?" Ryuu's mother asked smartly. Ryuu perked up from beneath his sheets, his wild and slightly unkempt blue hair falling onto his shoulders.

"Papa is coming back today?!" Ryuu yelled as he sat up further on his bed.

"Yes and if you don't want to miss him, you need to get ready so we can eat breakfast and go to the guild," Ryuu's mother said. A smile then appeared on her face as she heard several loud noises coming from her son's room before walking away, her long blue hair that curled at the ends swaying gently as her hazel eyes focused on heading on to the kitchen to fix breakfast for Ryuu and herself. You guessed it, Ryuu's mother is none other than Levy McGarden of Fairy Tail. Her husband was coming back from a mission with his guild Crime Sorciere so she wanted to be there to greet him. She rubbed her flat stomach while smiling slightly as she entered the kitchen. Ryuu was currently going through his room frantically looking for clean clothes before taking a bath.

" _Aw man, I should've listened to mama when she told me to clean up my room,"_ Ryuu thought as he searched through his messy room. The ten year old let out a triumphant cry when he found a pair of clean and suitable clothes from within the admittedly unclean confines of his room. Ryuu grabbed a pair of boxers from one of his dresser drawers before scampering into his room bathroom. A few minutes later, Ryuu emerged from the bathroom in his clothes. He picked up a nearby brush and started brushing his slightly thick blue hair. Ryuu Mcgarden was fair-skinned with long blue hair that he inherited from Levy and dark purple snake-like eyes he inherited from his father. He was an easy-going person who rarely gets mad and tended to think logically like his mother. He was now wearing a black long-sleeve shirt and dark green knee-length baggy shorts. After brushing his hair, Ryuu pulled half of it into a ponytail while the rest hung past his shoulder blades. He then tied a black bandana around his forehead, a move he picked up from his mother. Once he was satisfied with his appearance, Ryuu grinned at himself in the mirror, revealing a pair of sharp canines. The smell of blueberry pancakes drowned in maple syrup entered his nose and Ryuu tore out of his room and skidded into the kitchen where Levy was placing a plate onto the table.

"Took you long enough kiddo," Levy remarked as Ryuu placed a kiss onto his mother's cheek.

"Hey there baby bro, can't wait to meet you in about six months," Ryuu said as he patted his mother's stomach.

"How can you be so sure the baby's going to be a boy?" Levy asked while looking amused.

"I just know it mama," Ryuu said while looking incredibly smug as he sat down to eat his breakfast which consisted of blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs with bacon bits mixed in,sausages and a glass of orange juice.

"You truly are your father's son," Levy remarked before giggling as she sat down to eat her breakfast alongside her son. Fifteen minutes later, the two were out of the house and on their way to the Fairy Tail guild. Levy was wearing a dark purple ankle-length off the shoulder dress with with lace around the edges and white sandals. Her blue hair was pulled into a high ponytail with strands of hair left out to frame her slightly round yet matured face. After giving birth to Ryuu twelve years ago when she and her husband were in their third year of marriage when they were 22 and 24, Levy had taken on a voluptuous figure that attracted many men's attention. Even at three months pregnant, her figure hadn't changed much. A purple bandana was on its usual place on her head. Since they lived outside of Magnolia in a cabin in the woods, it took the two about seven minutes to get to Magnolia. As they were walking, Ryuu can hear people whispering amongst themselves thanks to his enhanced hearing.

'I can't believe they're still coming into Magnolia even after what he did'

'How are they even still allowed here in Magnolia?'

'The only reason they're still here is because of Fairy Tail'

Ryuu clenched his fists as he felt his temper rise. Ryuu was, not surprisingly, volatile, a trait inherited directly from his father. When he heard someone call Levy a 'snake whore', clouds of poison started surrounding his fists as they turned into claws and the sleeves on his shirt ripped as crimson dragon scales appeared on his hands and arms . Ryuu was a Poison Dragon Slayer like his father. Ryuu felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his mother smiling down at him.

"Mama, why are you smiling? Can't you hear what they're saying about us?! About you?!" Ryuu yelled as his emotions started getting the better of him. He stiffened when he felt his mother hug him.

"Ryuu-chan, it doesn't matter what those people think. All that matters is that your father and I love you very much, along with the rest of Fairy Tail," Levy said gently as she looked at him while cupping his face, her hazel eyes shining. Ryuu nodded as his arms returned to normal.

"Now come on, we have to get to the guild if we want to be there when your father arrives," Levy said. Ryuu reluctantly nodded and with that, continued on the path to Fairy Tail while ignoring all the nay sayers in town. Ten minutes later, the mother and son duo arrived at Magnolia's strongest guild, Fairy Tail. Levy opened the door and as usual, a guild brawl was taking place. All that stopped once everyone noticed Levy and Ryuu at the door.

"All right people, enough with the brawling, we got a pregnant mage coming through!" Cana hollered. Ryuu instantly spotted his best friend Haru Dragneel and ran over to him while Cana guided Levy over to the bar where she and a few other women were sitting.

"Hey Haru," Ryuu greeted as he sat down.

"What's up Ryuu?" Haru greeted back as he was eating a plate of hot wings. Haru, the son of Natsu and Yukino, had spiky white hair and brown eyes like Yukino but his skin tone and personality had Natsu written all over it. Surprisingly enough though, instead of learning Dragon Slayer Magic like many of the kids who had Dragon Slayers as parents did, Haru decided to follow in Yukino's footsteps and become a Celestial mage. He was currently in possession of Libra, Pisces, and Orphicus, the keys Yukino had before she retired from being a Celestial mage to take care of Haru's little sister, three-year-old Natsuko. Despite being a Celestial mage, Haru loved fighting and had a habit of getting in trouble with Cameron Fullbuster, the son of Gray and Cana. Haru noticed the sour look on Ryuu's face and saw the missing sleeves on his black shirt.

"The people were talking crap again?!" Haru yelled loudly and Ryu nodded. Haru slammed his fist against his palm and said

"I wish we can just go find those people and beat the snot out of them. You'd think the citizens of Magnolia would learn to forgive a guy even if he was a criminal back in his day," Haru ranted.

"I'm so sick of it. I just want to live my life in Magnolia as a normal person, not being ostracized because of my father's past!" Ryuu yelled as he slammed his fist on the table. Meanwhile at the bar, Mirajane had just fixed a vanilla milkshake for Levy. She was sitting next to Lucy, Juvia, Lisanna, Kinana, and Cana.

"So judging from Ryuu-chan's mood, I'm guessing the citizens in Magnolia were talking shit again?" Cana asked as she drunk from her usual barrel of liquor.

"Of course," Levy said before sighing. She couldn't help that she had fallen madly in love with a man that was a former member of the Oracion Seis.

"Those people are jerks. Why can't they just forgive and move on instead of harboring a grudge against his family?" Lucy said while frowning while she was holding her five-year-old daughter Lucille.

"It's going to be okay Levy. All that matters is that your husband is coming soon," Mirajane said in a soothing tone as she rubbed Levy's shoulder.

"I know," Levy replied as she blushed while smiling. "I really miss Erik a lot. Ryuu misses him as well but he understands." Levy's husband and Ryuu's father was Erik who was most known by his codename Cobra, the Poison Dragon Slayer and ex-Oracion Seis member. Back with Ryuu and Haru, the two were in the middle of a conversation when Raiden Dreyar, son of Laxus and Erza, butted in.

"Hey loser, when is that bastard of a father coming back?" Raiden asked snidely as he towered over the two ten-year-olds. The sixteen year-old had short and spiky crimson hair like his mother but inherited his father's steel gray eyes. He was muscular but not as muscular as his father. Like many of the Dragon Slayers' kids, he learned Dragon Slayer Magic from his father. Unfortunately his attitude was exactly like Laxus in the months before he tried to take over Fairy Tail more than a decade ago. Raiden was incredibly arrogant due to the fact that both Erza and Laxus were Guild Masters with the former being the latter's predecessor along with his grandfather Makarov being the third and sixth Guild Master of Fairy Tail as well as being one of the Ten Wizard Saints.

"Go away Raiden, no one asked you to butt into our conversation," Ryuu said crossly. To say that Ryuu couldn't stand Raiden was a major understatement.

"Yeah Raiden, go piss off someone else!" Haru yelled as he glared at the older teenager.

"Pfft, no way. Pissing you two losers off is way more entertaining," Raiden replied while smirking. "So when is that criminal father showing up Ryuu?"  
"None of your freaking business Raiden!" Ryuu yelled as he stood up from his seat.

"Raiden, find someone else to harass," a stern female voice said. A young girl with slightly tanned skin, long jet-black hair that parted down in the middle and large brown eyes behind a pair of black square glasses and a nose ring on the right side of her nose along with multiple piercings in both ears appeared.

"Oh I'm so scared Jackie, what are you going to do about it?" Raiden mocked. Jackie Redfox, daughter of Gajeel and Laki, smirked as her right arm turned into solid iron.

"While you clearly have the advantage over me with you being a Lightning Dragon Slayer and me an Iron Dragon Slayer, I'm not my father's daughter for nothing," Jackie retorted as the sixteen-year-old glared at Raiden.

"Alright, that's enough here," a familiar female voice said, causing Raiden to stiffen visibly. Erza appeared just then, wearing a stern look on her face. "What's going on here?" she questioned.

"Raiden's over here giving Ryuu problems about his father," Jackie replied while smirking as Raiden glared hatefully at her. For all his egotistical and self-righteous ways, one of the few things that Raiden was afraid of was his mother Erza, not that Laxus was any better.

"Again Raiden?!" Erza yelled as she turned to her son, who was visibly shaking. Erza then grabbed him by his right ear and pulled him out of the guild while yelling at him. Levy, who was watching the scene with the others, shook her head.

"That idiot will never learn will he?" Cana asked.

"Well, he is Laxus's son after all," Lucy said while sweat dropping, as if that explained everything.

"Still, I wish he would stop bothering Ryuu about Erik though. It's bad enough we get it from the other citizens here in Magnolia," Levy muttered. The guild door slammed open and a familiar voice yelled out

"What's Up Fairy Tail!"

"Seriously why do you have to be so loud Fire Breath?" Gray asked while glaring at Natsu. Natsu immediately pressed his forehead against Gray's forehead and shouted

"What was that devil bastard?!"

"You heard me you demon prick!" Gray shouted back as he pressed against Natsu's forehead. All that ended when their respective wives pulled on their ears while looking highly annoyed.

"Gray, you and Natsu are too old for this. When are you two going to grow up?" Cana asked.

"Natsu-kun, it's too early to start a fight with Gray-kun," Yukino said while holding onto Natsuko's hand.

"Sorry," Gray and Natsu both said while looking thoroughly chastised.

"I guess some things never change," Lisanna remarked before giggling.

"Gehihi, you two idiots are so whipped," Gajeel snickered, causing Gray and Natsu to glare at him.

"I'm sorry dear, what was that?" Laki said while glaring at him as she pulled on his right ear, causing him to yell out.

"N-Nothing sweetie," Gajeel stuttered out as he smiled nervously at his wife. A smile then appeared on Laki's face as she patted Gajeel's cheek.

"That's a good little dragon," she cooed. As soon as Laki, Cana, and Yukino walked away, Gray and Natsu both fell to the floor in a heap as they laughed at Gajeel.

"Daddy will never learn," Jackie said while rolling her eyes while Ryuu and Haru laughed loudly along with Cameron, who had sat by them a few minutes earlier. Cameron had the same dark colored hair as Gray though he had Cana's purple eyes along with tanned skin like both of his parents. While laughing, Haru accidentally stepped on Cameron's foot.

"Watch where you step, you Celestial pansy!" Cameron yelled as he glared at Haru.

"What you say, Popsicle?!" Haru yelled back as the two pressed their foreheads together.

"Cameron, your clothes," Jackie said.

"Dang it!" Cameron yelled as he looked down to see that he was in his black boxers. At the bar, Cana face-palmed while the others laughed. Gray laughed sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Like father, like son," Cana muttered. "God damn it Gray your clothes!" Gray looked down and saw that his clothes had 'mysteriously' vanished from his body.

"What the hell?!" Gray yelled as he went to collect his clothing that littered the floor of the guild. Levy chuckled at her friends' antics as she munched on some celery sticks with peanut butter dip that Mirajane had placed in front of her. Suddenly Levy felt a butterfly-like feeling at the juncture that connectected her neck and shoulder, the place where Cobra had marked her as his mate just over ten years ago. She knew what it meant. It meant that Cobra and the rest of Crime Sorciere were in Magnolia. A smile then appeared on Levy's face just then, catching Mira and the others' attention. A coy smile appeared on Lucy's face as she said

"I know that smile anywhere Levy. Cobra's here isn't he?" Levy nodded and Ryuu suddenly appeared next to his mother, having hearing what Lucy asked Levy.

"Papa's in Magnolia?!" Ryuu asked excitedly.

"Aw, you're so cute Ryuu-chan," Levy cooed as she pinched his cheeks.

"Mama," Ryuu moaned as he turned a bright red, making Mira, Lisanna, Lucy and the others gush at him as well. Outside the guild, Crime Sorciere had just arrived in Magnolia though one of the members was a little too eager to leave the group.

"Sheesh Erik, your eagerness to find Levy-chan and Ryuu-chibi is astounding," Macbeth, whose codename was Midnight, said while smirking.

"Fuck off Skunk head," Cobra said while scowling.

"Well can you blame him for wanting to take off? He has a son and a pregnant wife waiting for him at Fairy Tail," Richard reasoned.

"Ah I can't wait to see Ryuu-chan again," Meredy said while giggling as she held onto Jellal's hand.

"Erik, you can go. No one's stopping you," Jellal offered while smiling slightly as he squeezed Meredy's hand. "We'll catch up with you at Fairy Tail later."

"Yeah Erik, go be all lovey dovey with Levy-chan," Sorano said before snickering, causing the tanned-skin man to growl menacingly at the white-haired mage.

"Fuck you swan bitch," Cobra grunted before walking away at a pace that was faster than normal. As he walked through Magnolia, he could hear the thoughts of the citizens of Magnolia, which irritated him to no ends. Cobra wasn't proud of the things he and the other ex-Oracion Seis did years ago.

" _Fucking bastards holding this shit against me. I'm already paying for it by exterminating these damn dark guilds for their asses but that's no reason for them to give Levy and Ryuu hell,"_ the maroon-haired man thought darkly. This was the main reason why he and Levy decided to live outside of Magnolia. Back in the guild, Levy's heart quickened along with her pulse as she sat in the guild. She could literally feel it within her body that her husband was on his way to the guild. She could feel her mark reacting to his own emotions. It was invisible to everyone but the Dragon Slayers and their mates. It was in the shape of a purple mini snake with two tails at the end.

"Mama, are you okay?" Ryuu asked, perplexed at his mother's behavior.

"Yes sweetie, mama's just excited for papa to come back," Levy replied sweetly as she patted her son's head. Ryuu wore a toothy grin as he sat next to his mother, anticipation flowing through his veins. Meanwhile Cobra had started walking at a faster pace in order to get to his wife and son, who he haven't seen in a month.

" _Damn it, the fucking guild is too damn far,"_ Cobra thought crossly as he continued to weave his way through the crowds, ignoring the fact that the crowds parted for him. Eventually the guild building came into view and not a moment too soon for Cobra, who was several seconds away from losing his shit. In the building, Levy's mark started glowing, catching the attention of Yukino, Erza, and Laki, who smiled knowingly. The door slammed open and Levy's breath caught in her throat as she slowly turned around.

"Papa!" Ryuu shouted before flying off the bar stool and running towards Cobra, who was wearing an uncharacteristic grin on his face. He caught his son in his arms and spun him around a few times.

"How's my boy doing? You've been practicing your Dragon Slayer and Sound magic?" Cobra asked as he placed his son onto the ground.

"Of course Papa! I'm gonna surpass you one day, just you wait!" Ryuu shouted. Erik chuckled as he ruffled the top of his hair.

"..Erik," a sweet voice called to him. Erik looked up to see his beautiful wife Levy standing in front of him with a sweet smile on her face, her hazel eyes glistening with tears. Even after more than a decade of being married, Cobra couldn't help but wonder how a complete bastard like him managed to land a wife like Levy.

"Levy," he said in a baritone voice. Hearing his voice after a month of absence sent delicious shivers down Levy's spine which prompted her to quickly run into his arms. Erik buried his face into Levy's delicate neck while inhaling her scent of Gardenias, which was part of what attracted Cobra to Levy. He smelled her tears and cupped her face as he used his thumb to wipe away her tears.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this moment," Levy whispered as she smiled at her husband, a look of complete adoration on her face.

"And I as well my sweet angel," he muttered lowly only for her ears to hear. He felt a tug on his cloak and looked down to see Ryuu pouting at him. Chuckling, Cobra pulled him close while hugging Levy to his side as he said

"It's good to be back with my family."

* * *

After the touching family reunion, Cobra sat at the bar with Levy at his side while Ryuu went back over to Cameron and Haru, who were arguing once again. Mira was currently fixing a glass of beer laced with poison for Cobra while he talked to Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel. Despite hearing everyone's thoughts in his head, Cobra learned to ignore it over the years unless it was something extremely important or something he considered blackmail material.

"Cobra, how about us Dragon Slayers meet up for a sparring session sometime later on this afternoon?" Natsu suggested while feeding Natsuko.

"Count me in. I don't mind wiping the floor with you asswipes," Cobra said in a cocky manner as he took a swig of his poison-laced beer.

"As if! We'll see who'll be laying flat on his ass once I'm done with you jackasses," Gajeel retorted while smirking. A bolt of lightning flashed and Laxus appeared from within the lightning.

"Tch, I beg to differ. The rest of you bastards will be lying on the ground at my mercy," Laxus bragged as he sat down.

"Uh, don't you have paperwork to do?" Lisanna asked while looking perplexed.

"Eh, I'm putting it off for now," Laxus replied.

"Well until then, I'll be spending time with my family. Come on Levy," Cobra said he stood from the bar.

"Ryuu!" Cobra shouted and Ryuu came running up to him with a perplexed look on his face.

"Come on, we're having a family day out," Erik said.

"Sweet! Bye Haru, Cameron, and Jackie!" Ryuu shouted as the afore mentioned persons waved to Ryuu as the family made their way to leave. As they reached the door, the door opened, revealing Juvia holding hands with her husband Bickslow.

"Hi Levy-chan, Ryuu-chan," Juvia greeted before noticing Erik. "Oh welcome back Erik-san."

"What's going on Ryuu-chibi?" Bickslow said he held out his hand for a hi-five.

"Hey there Bickslow," Ryuu greeted as he returned the hi-five. After bidding the couple goodbye Cobra, Levy, and Ryuu left the guild and started walking.

"Ryuu, what do you want to do today?" Cobra asked his son, whom he had upon his shoulders. Ryuu thought for a minute before saying

"Let's go to the park papa." Cobra chuckled and Levy giggled as Cobra said

"To the park it is." As they were walking through Magnolia, Cobra could hear everyone's nasty thoughts about him and his family and that pissed him off badly.

" _The fuck is wrong with the people? Can't a fucking ex-criminal enjoy his time with his family?"_ Cobra thought heatedly. Sensing her husband's agitation, Levy placed a hand on his cheek.

"Calm down sweetheart. Getting angry won't solve the problem and it certainly won't change their minds. If anything, it'll only fuel their hatred," Levy said quietly. She had long since gave up trying to please the citizens of Magnolia.

"I know but this shit is pissing me off," Cobra growled. While the family was walking, a teenager thought it was a good idea to throw a rock at Cobra.

"Tch fucker," Cobra muttered before catching the rock in his hand without even looking back. Cobra turned and glared darkly at the teenager, who lost his confidence and ran off, along with his buddies.

"Come on Erik, let's go," Levy said.

"Yeah papa, let's go!" Ryuu yelled. Cobra chuckled and the family continued on. They made it to a nearby park and Ryuu took off for the playground while Cobra and Levy sat at a nearby bench.

"I missed you so much for the whole month you were with Crime Sorciere," Levy said as she leaned against Cobra's side.

"I missed you and the brat as well. Hyper bitch said she wanted to see Ryuu while we're here," Cobra said, referring to Meredy and Levy giggled. Erik managed to come up with highly inappropriate nicknames for his guild mates and members of Fairy Tail.

"But most of all, what I missed about you is…." Cobra said before whispering into Levy's ear. Her face immediately lit up like a firework on the Fourth of July. She let out a small squeak before hiding her face in the crook of Cobra's neck as he chuckled.

"Meanie," Levy said before pouting slightly. After being at the park for an hour, the family decided to stop at a restaurant to get something to eat. To their dismay, the restaurant owner became hostile and refused to serve them. Levy and Ryuu had to drag Cobra out before he could kill the owner. Luckily the next restaurant owner was a lot nicer and allowed them to eat there.

"Mama, Papa, when are the people going to stop hating us?" Ryuu asked quietly while wearing an unusually serious look on his face as he ate his strawberry danish. A sad look appeared on Levy's face while Cobra just sighed.

"Son, as I'm sure you know, there are some people out here that don't understand some things and then there are others that understand but choose to hold grudges for things that were done in the past," Cobra said. Ryuu nodded as he thought on what Raiden said to him earlier, forgetting that Cobra could hear his thoughts.

"What did Raiden say?!" Cobra demanded.

"Erik, calm down. You know how Raiden is, always saying something stupid. He's just a teenager," Levy said as she tried to calm her raging husband so he wouldn't destroy the restaurant.

"I've had it with Lightning Fucker's brat talking shit," Cobra cursed as he stormed out of the restaurant, a frantic Levy and Ryuu following behind.

"W-Wait papa. Don't hurt Raiden, he didn't know what he was talking about," Ryuu said. While he didn't personally liked Raiden, Ryuu didn't want to see him on the receiving end of his father's fury. Besides, that's why he has Laxus and Erza.

"Who said I was going after him? I'm going after the brat's sperm donor," Cobra growled. Levy sighed as she and Ryuu ran after the irate man, the people in the streets giving him more enough space to pass through. Laxus was in his office finishing up his paperwork when his door slammed open, revealing a pissed off Cobra.

"The fuck is your problem Erik?" Laxus asked while looking more than slightly annoyed at the audacity of the Poison Dragon Slayer if the sparks emanating from the Lightning Dragon Slayer were any indication.

"I got a fucking bone to pick with you Dreyar," Cobra said as he stomped over to Laxus's desk and slammed his hands onto it. "Tell that idiot son of you and Red's to stop talking shit that he don't know about!" Downstairs, Ryuu was sitting with Cameron and Haru.

"It must suck having a father that can read minds," Cameron said as he sucked on his grape popsicle while playing with a set of Tarot cards he received from his mother. While he didn't practice Card magic like Cana, he liked playing with them for fun. Ryuu shrugged his shoulders as he adjusted his headband.

"Not really. I mean it sucks in instances like this, but it's not really a problem. I'm only glad I don't have to read minds. I don't know how he deals with hearing everyone's thoughts in his head. Not mention the headaches he used to suffer years ago," Ryuu replied. Suddenly there was a loud crash and Cameron, Ryuu, and Haru looked up to see Cobra and Laxus throwing punches at each other. No evidence of magic were present so it seems that the two mages were using pure brute force.

"Erik!" Levy screeched before she found herself being surrounded by a rune spell. She looked to see Freed standing there with a serious look on his face.

"You need to stay in there while Natsu and and the others try to separate Erik and Laxus," Freed said. Levy nodded as she watched Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray try to stop Laxus and Cobra from doing anymore damage to the guild. Thankfully the two stopped fighting thanks to Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray's efforts. Both Dragon Slayers found themselves on the receiving ends of their wives' scoldings as they berated them for resorting to childish antics and destroying most of the furniture. In the end though Laxus grabbed Raiden by the back of his shirt and forced him to apologize to Cobra, Levy,and Ryuu before hauling him out of the guild. Jellal and the rest of Crime Sorciere had managed to make to the guild about twenty minutes later. Yukino and Sorano caught up with each other while Sorano was playing with Natsuko. Macbeth and Kinana were casually talking though Mira swore she saw sparks flying between the two, much to her husband Freed's aggravation. Racer and Jet were arguing about who was faster than the other. Later on that evening around nine pm, Cobra and Levy were laying in their bed while Ryuu was fast asleep in his room. Levy was laying against Cobra, who had his arm around her.

"...So how long are you and the others going to be here?" Levy asked, her hazel eyes looking up at Cobra.

"For about a month and half then we have to leave again," Cobra said and Levy nodded, though feeling sad that Cobra was leaving so soon. Cobra cradled Levy's face in his hands as he looked at her, his sole purple eye searching her face.

"Do you want me to leave Crime Sorciere? Jellal won't mind and I can always find jobs here in Magnolia so I won't have to leave," Cobra asked but Levy shook her head vehemently.

"No Erik. I can't ask you to leave Crime Sorciere, that's terribly selfish of me. Besides, I'm not that far along yet and Jet and Droy, along with the others got me since I'm forbidden from going on missions," Levy said.

"Hmph, alright though I am taking a leave of absence from Crime Sorciere once you reach five months," Cobra said. Levy smiled and hugged her husband, glad that Cobra would be here for the rest of her pregnancy.

"I love you so much Erik," Levy said.

"And I love you as well Levy," Cobra said in a slight husky tone as he pulled her face close to his to place a sweet and passionate kiss on her lips.


End file.
